1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a HHO generator (hydrogen/oxygen generator) which generates gases from an aqueous solution. A Zeer pot is configured to reduce the temperature inside the HHO generator by evaporation of water on the surface of the Zeer pot.
2. Description of Related Art
In light of dwindling supplies of natural resources and global warming, there has been motivation to find alternative and sustainable power sources to condense harmful emissions from internal combustion engines and to supplement the hydrocarbon fuels that are burned in them. A hydrogen economy is proposed, which consists of delivering energy using hydrogen. Hydrogen produces water as a by-product, is high in energy, and yet an engine that burns pure hydrogen produces almost no pollution. Furthermore, electrolysis of water, an abundant natural resource, produces hydrogen. However, in order to replace carbon-based fossil fuels, an entire manufacturing and distributing network for hydrogen must be created.
Proponents of a hydrogen economy suggest that hydrogen is an environmentally cleaner source of energy. Thermodynamically, generating hydrogen and oxygen by electrolysis of water requires more energy than is produced from regenerating water by burning the hydrogen and oxygen. However, when supplemental hydrogen and oxygen is added to an internal combustion engine, there is an increase in efficiency and a reduction in emissions, because the supplemental hydrogen and oxygen enables the engine to burn the hydrocarbon fuel more efficiently.
Another concern is maintaining electrolyte level and temperature within desired limits in the hydrogen generator. Therefore, a demand still exists not only for a practical electrolytic hydrogen generator for an internal combustion engine, but also a hydrogen generator used as an energy storage medium, in which electrolyte levels and temperature can be controlled.